Kau Takut Padaku?
by Momodeer
Summary: Taehyung itu mantan bos berandal/Jangan dekat-dekat Taehyung/Jangan bunuh akuuu! BTS Fic Boys Love Vkook! VxJungkook Taehyung(top) Jungkook (bottom) DLDR


**Kau Takut Padaku?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS Fic! Vkook! Taehyung(top)! Jungkook(bottom)!**

 **Warning boys love, don't like don't read, typo(s)**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance**

 **Rating K-T**

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Jungkook sekolah.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci yang hari ini resmi menjadi siswa SMP itu berangkat menyingsing tas sekolah hitamnya dengan begitu bersemangat pagi ini. Sesudah berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya, dia berangkat dengan ceria menuju halte bus.

Sesampainya di sana, dia menunggu dengan tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku cerita. Jungkook adalah anak yang suka membaca. Buku cerita yang ia baca hari ini berjudul 'Serigala dan Bayi Kelinci yang Tersesat'.

Dia membaca dengan begitu serius sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat ke halte bus tersebut.

Jungkook menoleh ke sampingnya ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki bermuka datar yang sepertinya juga akan berangkat sekolah seperti dirinya, duduk sekitar 35 cm dari tempat duduknya.

Jungkook tidak sempat bercakap-cakap dengan anak laki-laki tersebut karena busnya datang beberapa menit kemudian. Ia masuk ke dalamnya dengan ceria dan tidak menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki tersebut juga ikut masuk ke dalam bus yang sama dengan Jungkook.

 _._

 _._

Jungkook melalui hari pertama di sekolahnya dengan baik, ia memiliki banyak teman baru yang semuanya baik. Ada Hoseok yang periang, Namjoon yang pintar, dan Jimin yang banyak bicara. Mereka dengan cepat menjadi akrab satu sama lain karena sama-sama suka basket.

"Hei, Jungkook," Jimin menyenggol lengannya ketika mereka berempat sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah siang itu. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya," matanya melirik pada seorang anak laki-laki bermuka datar yang duduk di pojokan dan memakan bekalnya sendirian.

Mata Jungkook membulat, bukankah anak itu yang ada di halte bus bersamanya tadi?

"Memangnya kenapa dia?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran.

Jimin berbisik sehingga hanya mereka berempat yang dapat mendengarnya, "Dia Kim Taehyung, kudengar dia adalah bos geng berandal di Sekolah Dasarnya sebelumnya, suka menghajar orang yang cari masalah dengannya, sudah banyak yang menjadi korbannya." Jimin menakut-nakuti.

Jungkook jadi takut juga jadinya, dia merinding membayangkan Kim Taehyung menghajar semua orang dengan brutal sampai muka mereka babak belur dan bahkan tidak bisa berjalan. Kalau Jungkook sih benar-benar tidak mau kena masalah dengan Kim Taehyung kalau sudah seperti itu.

Hoseok dan Namjoon tergelak, melihat wajah Jungkook yang memucat, "Lupakan, Jimin hanya bercanda Jungkook," Namjoon berujar menenangkan.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kaku, sudah pasti dia harus tetap berhati-hati bukan?

Siapa tau Taehyung nanti berbuat jahat padanya,

 _Ya siapa tahu…_

 _._

 _._

Saat pulang sekolah, Jungkook menunggu di halte bus lagi. Lagi-lagi, ternyata Kim Taehyung juga ada di sana. Anak itu memandang Jungkook dengan wajah datar yang seram dan mematikan. Jungkook sampai tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan pura-pura sibuk dengan buku ceritanya.

 _Serigala itu datang ke tempat persembunyian kelinci kecil._

 _Sang kelinci kecil meringkuk takut di balik selimut._

 _Terdengar bunyi langkah kakinya yang seram._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"Kau tidak mau naik?"

Jungkook sampai melompat saking terkejutnya mendengar suara berat itu. Kepalanya belakangnya sampai terbentur kaca halte keras sekali dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Buku cerita yang dibacanya terjatuh begitu saja.

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, Jungkook bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Milikmu?"

Sebuah suara berat yang tadi mengejutkannya kembali terdengar, dan kini sebuah tangan terulur di depan Jungkook lengkap dengan buku ceritanya yang terjatuh. Jungkook melongo, matanya menelusuri buku itu, lalu ke tangannya, lalu perlahan naik wajahnya.

"AH!"

Jungkook melompat satu langkah ke belakang, tanpa sadar karena terkejut.

ITU KIM TAEHYUNG YANG BARUSAN MENYURUHNYA MASUK NAIK BUS DAN MENGAMBILKAN BUKU CERITANYA YANG JATUH!

Taehyung tidak bergerak sama sekali di tempatnya. Dia menatap Jungkook yang melompat mundur begitu melihatnya, dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung datar. "Mau ambil bukumu tidak? Cepat kau membuat pak supir menunggu"

Jungkook tersadar dari keterkejutannya, dia mengambil buku itu takut-takut dari tangan Taehyung dan berlari masuk ke dalam bus tanpa berani menatap wajah anak laki-laki tersebut.

Astaga, Taehyung menakutkan sekali! Jungkook mengumpat pelan.

Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Tepat 2 bulan Jungkook jadi siswa SMP. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Taehyung yang selalu bersama dengannya di halte bus. Mereka tetap tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Jungkook terlalu takut untuk mengajak ngobrol Taehyung.

Hari ini cuaca panas sekali. Jungkook merasa badannya terasa tidak enak daritadi. Dia bolos kelas olahraga dan memilih untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Sakit itu memang tidak enak.

Pulang sekolah tepat pukul 14.00. Jungkook bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan lemas dan meraih tas sekolah di sampingnya, bersiap pulang. Ia tetap harus pulang dengan bus seperti biasa karena mama dan papanya sedang pergi bekerja dan Jungkook tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon ada kegiatan klub hari ini sehingga Jungkook tidak dapat meminta mereka untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Jungkook menyeka pelipisnya yang berkeringat terkena terik matahari. Cuaca panas sekali dan membuat kepala Jungkook jadi semakin pusing. Dia memegangi perutnya dan mengerang pelan. Aduh, perutnya juga mual sekali. Jungkook ingin segera sampai di rumah dan tidur di balik selimutnya setelah ini.

Wajah Jungkook terlihat semakin memerah akibat demamnya semakin tinggi, anak itu berjalan kepayahan di tengah terik matahari. Jarak sekolah dengan haltenya sekitar 5 menit, Jungkook harus bersabar.

"Aduh!" Jungkook megaduh ketika tak sengaja kakinya terantuk batu di depannya. Jungkook meruntuki kecerobohannya. Dia jatuh terjerembab dan lututnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang banyak. Perih sekali. Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis.

Dia memegangi lututnya yang berdarah dengan panik karena darahnya tidak mau berhenti. Dia mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari plester.

"Kau kenapa?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Jungkook. Dia berhenti mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mendapati Taehyung berdiri tepat di depannya.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, tubuhnya beringsut mundur. Takut.

Taehyung mengernyit melihat sikap defensif Jungkook. "Kau takut padaku?"

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk taku-takut.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak, tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu berjongkok mengamati luka Jungkook.

"Ini luka yang parah," dia menyimpukan. Sebuah luka goresan yang memanjang yang dalam sepanjang lutut Jungkook terlihat mengucurkan darah segar. Sepertinya dia tergores batu yang tajam atau macamnya ketika terjatuh tadi sehingga bisa seperti itu.

Taehyung terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dari tasnya. Dan ketika Taehyung hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu…

"Kau mau apa?!" Jungkook berteriak takut, dia mundur menghindari Taehyung dengan susah payah. Jangan-jangan nanti Taehyung mengeluarkan pisau lalu mau menambah lukanya?

Atau mungkin—

—membunuhnya?

Tidaaak! Jungkook belum siap mati!

Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Jungkook, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang ternyata –sebuah perban.

Jungkook melongo, tapi tetap waspada ketika Taehyung kembali mendekatinya. "Untuk apa itu?!" tunjukknya takut.

Bisa saja Taehyung melilitkan perban itu ke wajahnya sehingga Jungkook kesulitan bernapas, cara pembunuhan yang kejam seperti yang dilakukan serigala pada anak kelinci di buku cerita yang dibacanya.

Taehyung mendekatkan perban itu pada Jungkook.

"Jangan bunuh aku!" Jungkook menjerit dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

 ** _Tuk_**

Sebuah sentilan mengenai dahi Jungkook.

"Bodoh, siapa yang mau membunuhmu?" Taehyung berkata datar dengan suaranya yang berat dan menyeramkan. "Diam, jangan bergerak terus, aku harus membalut lukamu," dia berkata penuh penekanan yang membuat Jungkook bungkam seketika.

Aduh Jungkook takut sekali, berdua saja dengan Kim Taehyung yang ketua geng berandal saat di Sekolah Dasar. Bagaimana kalau nanti Taehyung menghajarnya tiba-tiba lalu pulang-pulang dia tinggal nama –seperti kata Jimin. Duh kan itu kan tidak lucu.

"Aw!" Jungkook tanpa sadar mengaduh ketika Taehyung mulai membalut lukanya dengan telaten. Tapi dia tidak berani protes sama sekali dan hanya menahan rasa sakitnya, takut dimarahi Taehyung. Pemuda itu membalut luka Jungkook dengan cekatan dan terampil, sepertinya Taehyung sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Jungkook cukup terkesan dengan itu.

"Selesai," Taehyung memandang hasil pekerjaannya dengan puas. Perban itu telah menutupi luka di kaki Jungkook dengan sempurna. Sayangnya ia tidak membawa antiseptik sekarang, jadi terpaksa langsung diperban untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk memberitahu Jungkoom agar langsung memberi lukanya antiseptik sesampainya ia di rumah.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan muka kagum yang bodoh. Dia mengamati hasil perban Taehyung yang sangat rapi.

"Bukan bodoh, mamaku seorang dokter, jadi beliau yang mengajariku hal ini, lagipula kita masih SMP _pleaseI"_ Taehyung berkata cuek.

Jungkook terkikik. Taehyung ternyata anak yang baik.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Taehyung bertanya.

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya sudah sangat baik," matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa. Desir angin menerbangkan rambut hitamnya yang menawan dan membuat Jungkook terlihat begitu memukau.

Semburat kemerahan tipis menjalar di pipi Taehyung ketika melihat bocah Jeon di depannya ini. Dia pura-pura sibuk membereskan tasnya sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" perkataan Taehyung menggantung disela dia menutup resleting tasnya.

"Ya?" Jungkook menjawab santai sambil menunggu Taehyung mengemasi barangnya. Sinar matahari sore kita mulai meneduh, tidak terlalu panas seperti tadi. Jungkook sangat bersyukur.

"—kau demam?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya. Membuat debaran aneh di dada Jungkook perlahan muncul begitu ia menyadari bahwa Kim Taehyung ternyata sangat tampan. Dengan rambut kecoklatan dan wajah tirus sempurna yang membingkai wajahnya dengan apik.

Jungkook menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang dirasanya mulai menjalar di pipinya. "Ya begitulah, bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunduk.

Taehyung menaruh tangannya di dahi Jungkook. "Dahimu panas, panas sekali."

Jungkook yakin telinganya pasti juga ikut memerah sekarang saking malunya. "Ini bukan masalah besar," Jungkook menjawab.

Taehyung terlihat tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Jungkook barusan. "Ayo kau harus segera pulang dan beristirahat," katanya pada akhirmya.

Jungkook mengangguk, dia baru saja akan berdiri ketika dirasanya kakinya sangat sakit dan perih. Dia mengernyit sakit.

"Naik ke punggungnya, kugendong sampai halte bus," Taehyung seperti memahami apa yang Jungkook rasakan.

"Tidak usah," tolak Jungkook halus, dia tidak ingin merepotkan Taehyun lagi. "Aku bisa kok," pemuda Jeon itu berusaha bangkit berdiri walau pada akhirnya jatuh terus. Salahkan komplikasi yang sedang dideritanya saat ini, demam, kaki terluka, perut mual. Sempurna bukan?

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, naik saja," Taehyung berkata ultimatum. Anak itu berjongkok di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook naik ke punggung Taehyung dengan ragu, dan memeluk lehernya erat. "Maaf merepotkanmu," Jungkook berbisik ketika Taehyung mulai menggendongnya menuju halte.

"Tidak masalah, kau harus cepat istirahat setelah ini," titahnya. Astaga suhu tubuh pemuda Jeon di gendongannya benar-benar tinggi, Taehyung sampai tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Jungkook rasakan dengan sutu badan sudah setinggi itu. Pasti pusing sekali. Bahkan Taehyung bisa merasakan napas Jungkook yang terasa sangat panas di lehernya.

Jungkook mengangguk lemas, aduh dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi sekarang. Kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Jeon—" tiba-tiba Taehyung membuka percakapan.

"Ya?" Jungkook membuka matanya yang hampir terlelap ketika dirasanya Taehyung memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku? Apa aku sebegitu menyeramkan?" Taehyung terdengar sedih.

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin—"

Dan Jungkook menceritakan kisah Jimin, lalu buku ceritanya, lalu rumor-rumor yang ada di sekolah kepadan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi sekarang, apa kau masih— takut padaku?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Halte mereka sudah tampak di depan mata sekarang.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak, kau ternyata orang yang sangat jauh dari kata menakutkan," Jungkook lalu tertawa renyah. Tawanya terdengar seperti denting lonceng di telinga Taehyung, begitu mendamaikan dan ceria.

Taehyung ikut tertawa lega, "Syukurlah."

Jungkook ikut tertawa. Taehyung kemudian menceritakan bagaimana cerita yang sebenarnya tentang ia yang suka menghajar anak-anak nakal penganggu anak-anak perempuan pada waktu SD karena ia jago beladiri pada waktu tersebut dan malah dikira jadi bos mereka. Jadi Taehyung itu sebenarnya sama sekali bukan bos berandal yang suka menghajar orang yang cari masalah dengannya, tapi Kim Taehyung itu seorang anak laki-laki yang suka membela kaum yang lemah.

Kim Taehyung itu pahlawan!

.

.

"Jungkook bangun, kita sudah sampai di halte dekat rumahmu," Taehyung membangunkan Jungkook yang tertidur di punggungnya dengan lembut.

Jungkook mengguman pelan lalu membuka matanya, dia sangat malu karena sampai tertidur di punggung Taehyung sejak tadi, "Maafkan aku karena sampai tertidur di punggungmu Taehyung-ssi," ucap Jongkook terbata.

Taehyung tertawa, "Tidak masalah, tidak usah sungkan begitu."

Jungkook menahan napas. Astaga astaga astaga, baru sekali ini dia melihat Taehyung tertawa, dan dia 10x lipat lebih tampan jika tertawa seperti itu.

"Jadi Jungkook, di mana rumahmu?" suara berat Taehyung mengembalikan Jungkook kembali ke realita.

"Eh? Kau mau mengantarku pulang juga?" tanya Jungkook tidak enak. "Kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang Taehyung, rumaku dekat sini dan aku bisa berjalan sendiri ke sana."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, tidak ada penolakan." Taehyung berkata telak dan Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan di mana rumahnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

Dan Taehyung hanya tertawa. "Tidak sama sekali"

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah Jungkook, mamanya ternyata sudah pulang dari bekerja. Dia benar-benar panik melihat putera semata wayangnya berada dalam gendongan orang anak laki-laki kurus berwajah tampan dengan kaki berbalut perban.

Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik dan membuat Nyonya Jeon akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Dia mempersilakan Taehyung masuk dan mengantar Jungkook sampai kamar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Taehyung-ssi, Jungkook pasti berat ya?" keluh nyonya Jeon setengah bercanda yang dibalas Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam dari balik selimut kepada mamanya.

"Jungkook tidak berat kok," Taehyung tersenyum. "Dia harus segera melepas perbannya dan memberikan antiseptik pada luka di kakinya," Taehyung berpesan pada Nyonya Jeon.

"Astaga, kau pintar sekali, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya Taehyung-a," dia mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambilkan antiseptik dan obat penurun demam untuk Jungkook, kalian bisa mengobrol sementara aku pergi," Nyonya Jeon mengerling jenaka pada Jungkook dan dibalas Jungkook dengan delikan mata tajam. Apaan sih maksud mamanya?

"Hey," Taehyung memanggil Jungkook. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, orangtuaku pasti cemas."

"Ah, iya, orangtuamu pasti cemas kalau anak mereka pulang sampai sore begini gara-gara mengantarkan aku yang sakit, cepatlah pulang. Terima kasih banyak Taehyung," Jungkook tersenyum tulus.

Taehyung balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama, cepatlah sembuh Jeon, aku pamit," Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat tidur Jungkook.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook memanggil tepat sebelum punggung Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ya?" Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya pada Jungkook.

"Besok—" Jungkook terlihat ragu. "—besok kau akan ke sini lagi kan?"

Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ia mengerti apa yang Jungkook maksudkan. "Tentu saja," senyum Taehyung sangat lebar. "Mau kujemput?"

Jungkook merona tipis, "B-boleh."

"Baiklah Jungkook, besok berangkat sekolah akan kujemput, jadi cepatlah sembuh" Taehyung berujar, senyumnya terlihat semakin melebar. "Dah," dan dia benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook merona hebat dari balik selimut.

Dia harus sembuh besok pokoknya.

.

.

* * *

 **Tamat.**

* * *

Hai, ini Vkook pertama Momo,

pasaran banget nih ceritanya :") gimana menurut kalian? :))

silakan isi kotak review yaa


End file.
